


When I Met You

by booknerdqueen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Actors, Celebrity Magnus, Family, Flashback, Fluff, Glitter, M/M, Malec, Malec AU, Ragnor Fell & Raphael Santiago - Freeform, Ragnor Fell - Freeform, Raphael Santiago - Freeform, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood - Freeform, Simon Lewis - Freeform, alec lightwood - Freeform, comic con au, magnus bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booknerdqueen/pseuds/booknerdqueen
Summary: When Max and Rafael refuse to go to bed Magnus tries to lure them with a bedtime story.But this isn't your usual bedtime story. It's the story of how the famous celebrity Magnus Bane first met the amateur actor Alec Lightwood at the NY Comic Con.Let's just say that Max and Race were entertained, to say the least.





	When I Met You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This is my first fanfic on ao3 and I hope you all like it!
> 
> Shout out to my lovely beta, Allison!
> 
> Feel free to criticise or comment your views. And kudos are what keep me alive ;)
> 
>  
> 
> ~ Char

Alec had barely stepped into the room and before he knew it, his mouth was stuffed with something soft and fluffly. He opened his mouth, probably to ask what the hell was happening, but got a mouthful of feathers instead.  
  
After a fair amount of choking and coughing them out, he properly took a look around to see the whole room littered with feathers. And they weren't your average feathers - they were multi-colored glittery feathers.  
  
"WHAT IN THE ANGEL'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE?!" he demanded, stepping closer to find Max giggling and jumping on the king-sized bed that Magnus definitely did NOT steal.  
  
"Max...." Alec started slowly and raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest in an attempt to look like a strict father. Magnus said it made him look hotter than ever, but the latter wasn't really the reason for his posture.  
  
"What?" Max shrugged innocently and grinned as a feather landed on his Daddy's nose, perfectly balancing itself.  
  
"Rafe didn't wanna have a pillow fight with me so I thought this might change his mind," he said and gave Alec a toothy-grin, throwing up a handful of feathers in the air to prove his point.  
  
Alec was not amused.  
  
"And where is Rafael?" he asked, not sighting his other son anywhere. A muffled voice and coughing sound made him turn towards the bean bag which was covered with neon pink and blue feathers. The little Shadowhunter peeked from behind the beanbag, scowling and looking a lot like a disco chicken.  
  
"Magnus...!" Alec sighed loudly, looking at the mess before him. "Get in here!"  
  
"Oh dear," Magnus said, not bothering to hide his amusement as he strode in a second later, eyeing the colorful mess before him.  
  
"Papa! I redecorated!" Max exclaimed in childish delight, his face lit with pride at his handiwork. Magnus chuckled at his little Blueberry, before quickly smoldering it upon receiving Alec's death glare.  
  
"I'm not sure Raphael approves, my little Blueberry" he said, composing his features into solemness.  
  
"I'm pretty sure I swallowed some of that glittery stuff," Raphael huffed, trying to brush off all the remaining feathers.  
  
"With which we come to the question of why the hell our pillows are stuffed with glittered feathers," Alec turned to Magnus, throwing up his hands in the air.  
  
"Glamorous inside out, darling," Magnus smiled, smugly and saw Max nodding in approval from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Sometimes I wish Max didn't take after you as far as glitter and..." he paused and looked around once more. ".....interior decorating is concerned," he sighed, exasperatedly, the venom of the words removed by the ghost of a smile forming on his face.  
  
But then Alec fixated his gaze on his little mischief maker. "Max, what have we talked about not playing pranks, especially ones with scissors?" he said sternly, glancing at the scissors laying beside Max which he had probably used to rip the feathers out of the pillow cases.  
  
"Besides, you're supposed to be in bed."  
  
"Both of you," Magnus added, looking at Raphael smirk smugly.  
  
"But I can't get any sleep!" Max protested, pouting at his parents.  
  
"Me neither," Raphael chimed in.  
  
Magnus looked thoughtful for a moment. "How about a story?" Magnus said mischievously with a twinkle in his eyes. Rafe and Max made for their shared bed and clambered into it at a speed that amazed their fathers. They settled down and looked at Magnus expectantly, excitement literally painted on their chubby faces.  
  
"What kind of story?" Alec asked, his suspicions aroused when he saw Magnus sit on the bed without a book in hand. But nevertheless, he climbed into bed as well.  
  
"Since when did I have three sons?" Magnus joked when he saw Alec snuggle up with Max and Rafe and looking just as intrigued as them. Max and Rafe giggled.  
  
"Oh okay. Since you don't want me here, I might as well leave," Alec shrugged and pretended to get up to leave. Magnus gasped and the boys pulled Alec back down with them, clinging onto him like a lifeline.  
  
"No, Daddy! Don't go!" Max whined. Alec chuckled at the trio. "Don't worry, I know that story time is no fun without me", he smirked. "But really, Magnus. What kind of story?"  
  
"Oh, a very interesting one," Magnus promised with a smirk.  
  
***  
  
"Oh, come on Alec! This isn't the first Comic Con you're attending!" Izzy rolled her eyes, dumping his sweater in the trash bin.  
  
"But I like that sweater…" Alec complained, snatching it out of the bin.  
  
Isabelle threw up her hands in disbelief. "It has five holes that are bigger than the ones you can find in cheese!" she glared, pointing them out.  
  
Alec cursed internally, trying to fuel his side of the argument. "Aren't tattered and ripped clothes in fashion?" he tried, rather lamely, hugging to the tattered grey sweater in question.  
  
Izzy shook her head in exasperation. "Seriously Alec" she said, grabbing at the sweater. "It belongs in the trash."  
  
"It has emotional attachments to me," Alec argued, tugging at it, not ready to let go at all.  
  
"Alec!" Izzy boomed and flared up, puling roughly at it.  
  
The sweater tore with a huge rip and Alec landed on the floor, staring at the piece of rag left in his hands. Izzy grinned, discarding the rest of the deceased sweater upon him.  
  
"How about that for emotional attachment?"  
  
"No one's going to care how I look anyway" Alec mumbled, picking himself up. "Stop trying to impose your sense of fashion on me!"  
  
Only seconds later did Alec realise that it was the wrong thing to say.  
  
Izzy whirled upon him, her face full of anger and surprise. The fact that she had a deadly hanger in one hand and makeup in the other did not make the situation less terrifying.  
  
"Alexander Gideon Lightwood…” she started slowly. Alec flinched as he always did when someone used his full name.  
  
“You're the leading actor of the rising show 'Black Revenge' with over a thousand fans begging you for selfies and autographs and God knows how many girls drooling over you. How is nobody going to care how you look?!" Izzy ranted, stepping closer to him.  
  
"You-" she jabbed a finger at his chest, "-cannot go dressed in tattered sweaters! I don't know how they cast you with your sense of fashion" she grumbled, going back to sorting through his clothes.  
  
"Okay, maybe some people will notice what I'm wearing."  
  
A couple of sweaters and jeans flew into the trash bin. "Some!" Izzy exclaimed, not looking up from his closet.  
  
"What? It’s not like I'm not going to be the only actor there! There are going to be tons of people from so many other shows" he pointed out, running a hand through his hair in frustration.  
  
He loved his sister, he really did. But when it came to fashion, he almost always didn’t recognize her as the Isabelle he knew. Izzy always transformed into this completely other person.  
  
"All the more reason for you to be well dressed" Izzy slammed the door shut.  
  
"Besides, you need to look perfect to impress all the boys out there" she winked slyly at him.  
  
"Iz…" Alec groaned in frustration. The worst thing that had happened to him was that Izzy found out that he was gay. Well she had actually guessed it but Alec's wide eyes and stutters had done nothing but confirm the statement. Sure she was able to help him by getting him out of tricky dates but she spent most of her life plotting and planning his meeting with other guys and setting up 'perfect dates' for him. His sister getting involved in his love life was the last thing Alec had needed. Alec had thought that being a model, Izzy's life would be busy, but apparently that hadn't stopped her from meddling in his affairs. He sometimes wondered how his sister even found the time to pester him.  
  
"There's nothing good in your closet," Izzy announced and waved dismissively. "But luckily for you-" she started, eliciting another groan from Alec. "- I already have the perfect outfit,” she smirked, shoving a bag upon him.  
  
"Go change!" she ordered, flopping down on his bed. "I'll be waiting."  
  
Alec sighed in surrender before stepping inside the bathroom. Nothing could change his sister's mind once she was set on something. She was determined and as stubborn as a mule - a quality that Alec often found endearing but mostly annoying.  
  
Ten minutes later when he walked out in the outfit deemed perfect by Izzy - a white collared shirt with a deep blue blazer and ripped denim jeans - his sister was ready with the makeup.  
  
Alec didn't like makeup but it was a huge part of his life as an actor and he had accepted it – with much difficulty – a long time ago.  
  
"There!" Izzy declared, brushing his hair forward so they fell into his eyes. "All ready to charm the boys!" she chirped excitedly, flashing her dazzling smile.  
  
Alec mentally face-palmed and walked out the door, ready to face the love-struck crowd of fans who awaited him.  
  
***  
  
Magnus had barely stepped outside but he was already swarmed by reporters.  
  
"Magnus Bane! How does it feel to be attending your 20th Comic Con?" a reporter yelled, trying to squirm through.  
  
"Do you think you'll win the Teen Choice award this year too?" A blinding flash came up and Magnus barely had the time to smile.  
  
"How do you feel about your show 'Upside Down' being voted the Show of the Year?" another reporter asked, shoving the mike into his face.  
  
Magnus noted that he was from ‘Shadow Times’, a very renowned newspaper – and one of the rare few – that printed authentic celebrity gossip.  
  
"How would you feel about my fist in your face?" Raphael growled, pushing him aside.  
  
"Move!"  
  
On the other side, Ragnor rolled his eyes while swatting away yet another photographer.  
"I'll never understand why the fuck they worship you," he grunted.  
  
"Everyone adores me," Magnus grinned, dropping a glittery wink at the cameras.  
  
“Also, I’m fabulous. Get used to it, my sweet cabbage prince.”  
  
"The future looks grim if they are going to crown this glitter hoe the Best Actor," Raphael agreed as they finally reached the entrance.  
  
Magnus chuckled at the duo. "I know you both love me" he drawled, stepping up to the door. He blew them both a kiss for a good measure and strutted inside.  
  
"Drama queen!" the two bodyguards echoed in unison.  
  
***  
  
In all honesty, Alec really wished his sister was there with him right now. He needed all the support possible. And one glare from her would have sent them running.  
  
As soon as he had reached the venue he had been swarmed with reporters and photographers to greet him, all of them competing to be the first one to get the scoop.  
  
Alec had felt like cringing.  
  
One would wonder how an actor could be an introvert. Alec loved acting, merging into different roles and wearing the skin of different people, being someone completely different and saying things he could never say on his own. It gave him a sort of thrill that nothing else did. But that didn’t really improve his social skills. He was rather quiet and reserved but always charming and polite which never led people to believe that his silence meant that he was stuck up.  
  
But once he spent some time with people and opened up he was a delightful person to have around. Alec was just at the beginning of his career, having played a few small roles in shows and making guest appearances in a couple of movies. 'Black Revenge' was his big breakthrough, having hit the billboards in its first season and now about to produce the second one. The raven-haired actor didn't know whether it was the fact that he was playing a lead character in the show or that his cast members had been naturally friendly, but he had opened up to all of them quite easily.  
  
Which was why when Simon appeared out of nowhere, slinging an arm around his neck (something few people could attempt to do without heels), Alec's plastered smile became much more genuine.  
  
"Alec!" Simon grinned, his face matching his own as they were blinded by the camera lights.  
"How's it going?" he asked in a lower tone, simultaneously posing for a picture. "You alright?"  
  
"Mostly," Alec muttered, slinging his arm around Simon for another picture. Simon was one of the few people who knew that he got anxious around crowds, especially the interrogative media.  
  
In fact, he was the one who had helped him to harness a major portion of his demophobia. As it was, Simon answered the numerous questions being thrown at the duo charismatically and Alec only had to interject a few times. Simon's mere presence gave him all the confidence he needed, though he would die before admitting that out loud.  
  
Simon was bubbly and talkative by nature so it didn’t surprise Alec much when he managed to efficiently finish his interviews without giving out to much information or blabbering uncontrollably.  
  
"You literally never stop talking,” Alec arched an eyebrow teasingly, his eyes portraying a hint of naughtiness.  
  
"What else did you suggest I do with my mouth?" Simon smirked, mirth lacing his voice.  
  
Alec looked at him with horror, getting a hint if what he was implying, which turned into embarrassment as he groaned, even though he knew he was just joking.  
  
"I swear I'm going to kill you the next time you overhear my conversations with Izzy," Alec said through gritted teeth.  
  
The only response he got was a chuckle that suppressed Simon's laughter before they entered to face the cameras.  
  
***  
  
‘Chaos’ was the only word to describe it.  
  
The crowd had gone head over heels as Magnus stepped upon the stage, waving and winking at his fans. He was pretty sure he saw a couple of teens in the front row faint. He smirked, taking his place beside his cast mate and good friend Will Herondale.  
  
"Almost up to my par," Will smirked, casually running a hand through his jet-black hair.  
  
"Yet some would agree I broke all the records possible," Magnus grinned, the loud welcome not having ceased.  
  
"And that 'some' wouldn't happen to be your idiotic cat and your raisin-sized brain?" Will inquired, blue eyes glinting with amusement.  
  
"No, that would be my humongous and evil duck army," Magnus retaliated smugly, and was rewarded with Will's disgusted glare and horrified expression. Even to this day, Magnus couldn’t decipher why Will hated ducks.  
  
Magnus chuckled fondly, turning his gaze to the interviewers. Her name was Aline Penhallow. Magnus had heard a lot about her. It seemed that the day would prove to be rather eventful.  
  
And eventful it was, what with the wonderful and engaging questions and the laughs that Magnus shared with his cast mates. He was almost sorry to leave the stage and he was sure that the audience completely agreed with him.  
  
"Now that was a pleasant evening," Tessa voiced her opinions as they left the stage, milling with the crowd.  
  
"It was a huge surprise that the interviewer didn't blush with the amount of flirting Magnus did with her,” Will snorted, unconsciously slipping his hand into Tessa's. Magnus rolled his eyes while striding onwards.  
  
"Clary has been interviewing me ever since I was a freshman to the film industry, William. She must have tipped off Aline."  
  
"Besides, I hear she already has a girlfriend", Tessa piped in.  
  
"She really should get an award for not being blinded by all your glitter then," Will said sarcastically.  
  
Magnus shook his head hard enough to rain glitter over them. He turned towards his grumpy cast mate, ready to fire his comeback, which was precisely when he crashed into someone.  
  
Fortunately, the other person had caught hold of his arm, preventing him from falling and making a complete fool of himself. Frowning a bit, Magnus turned around to find himself facing God himself. Well they certainly failed to mention that God had muscles and cheekbones to die for.  
  
The stranger – if Magnus got his way he won't be one for long – had a mop of messy ink black hair that fell in his eyes. Eyes that were a wonderful shade of blue that he had never seen before and cheekbones so sharp they could probably cut steel. His complexion was pale and he was quite tall, taller than Magnus himself. And his outfit did little to conceal his perfect body which seemed to be in excellent shape. The ripped jeans only made Magnus's imagination run wild.  
  
"I'm really sorry –" the stranger started, but stopped midway when he saw Magnus. His mouth fell open in shock, eyes widening even more, something Magnus hadn't thought was possible.  
  
Magnus totally lost it when his voice came out husky, as if he needed a more ravishing combination. It took all of his willpower to tear his eyes away from those long eyelashes that fluttered, making his heart go wild.  
  
Magnus swore.  
  
Beside him, he could feel William step up, towards the hottie.  
  
"Alexander Lightwood?"  
  
***  
  
Alec had adjusted quite easily as a matter of fact, especially after he was reunited with Maia. She had been sporting dark skinny jeans and off the shoulder grey top that had 'BADASS' inked in black.  
  
Maia had greeted Alec with a hug, reaching only up to his chest as Alec knew she would have died before wearing heels. He had been so engrossed in Maia and Simon's chatter and laughter that he didn't look where he was going, which is why he crashed into someone. His arm shot out automatically to grab the other person.  
  
Shit, he thought.  
  
He had already messed up his first Comic Con. This was the worst thing that could have happened.  
  
"I'm so sorry-" he rushed to say, before his jaw dropped and his heart stopped beating. Tight black leather pants with a fitting silver top that shimmered with every movement. A white studded leather jacket that only enhanced his lean figure yet to ed muscles. Smooth bronze skin, a face artfully coated with makeup and sharp hazel-green eyes outlined with kohl. Hair perfectly styled into spikes and sprayed with glitter as always.  
  
Magnus Bane.  
  
Alec had just crashed into Magnus fucking Bane who had just sweared at him.  
  
He was so dead.  
  
Alec was so busy staring that he didn't see William Herondale coming up to him.  
  
Magnus whirled at Will, eyes widening in astonishment. "You know him?!"  
  
"He's Gabriel's cousin," Will shrugged at Magnus, and Alec nodded in reply, managing to shoot a small smile towards Will, though his mind was still focused on the miracle in front of him.  
  
Magnus turned back to him, a sparkle in his eyes. "Well then it’s atrocious that we haven't met," he declared. "I'm Magnus Bane."  
  
Alec gaped at the man in front of him who had just introduced himself as if he hadn't just shook Alec's whole world. As if Alec wasn't his biggest fan. As if he didn't know who Magnus Bane was. As if he hadn't spent his entire life fantasizing about him.  
  
"I-I'm Alec," he stammered stupidly before realizing that William had already introduced him. He flushed, internally kicking himself.  
  
"Uh, these are my friends, Maia-" Alec froze,  
  
scrunching his eyes in confusion as he turned around to find that the two if them had disappeared.  
  
"And that's our cue to go too," the brown haired woman with Will smiled, winking at Magnus, before dragging away Will who was waving over his shoulder.  
  
Alec couldn't believe it.  
  
He was doomed.  
  
There was no way he would be able to stand his ground before Magnus Bane. Magnus freaking Bane - the actor whom he had idolized since as long as he could remember. The fact that he was devilishly charming and sexy did not help at all.  
  
"So…" Magnus drawled.  
"Alexander, huh?"  
  
"Actually, its Alec", he said in an almost mechanical tone, before he realized that his stomach was doing flip flops at how Magnus had purred his name. "Nobody calls me Alexander."  
  
"Well I quite like the sound of ‘Alexander’," Magnus purred and Alec had to bite his lips to keep himself from fainting.He had never loved his name so much.  
  
"You must have quite a mob of women chasing after you," he continued, stepping as close as possible, disregarding all his personal space while eyeing him up and down. Alec's brain short-circuited.  
  
"I'm gay," he said, rushing out the first words that came to his mind. He mentally reprimanded his brain for its inability to make a good opening line, flushing with mortification as Magnus stared at him.  
  
A second later, Magnus threw back his head and started laughing.  
  
Alec had never wished for the earth to crack open and swallow him more than he had in that moment.  
  
***  
  
"And that, boys, is how I met your Daddy," Magnus finished with a smile, ruffling their hair in affection.  
  
"Now that was an interesting story," Rafe grinned from the edge of the bed.  
  
"I wasn't that messed up," Alec huffed, crossing his arms and pouting in a manner that made Magnus' heart beat faster even after all these years.  
  
"You were as pale as a ghost and looking as scared as Jace and Will do when they spot a duck," Magnus smirked, the memory still fresh in his mind. No amount of time could tarnish it.  
  
Max giggled at the description, shifting himself to cuddle between his two fathers comfortably, tugging at Rafael's hand to follow him.  
  
"I hate you," Alec muttered, glaring at Magnus through his long eyelashes, though the fondness in his eyes was unmistakable.  
  
"You know you love me," Magnus cooed, dropping a kiss in his hair and resting his forehead against Alec's.  
  
"Yeah, I do love you,” Alec admitted rather gruffly, but his growing smile suggested he hadn't really minded the whole tale in the first place.  
  
"I love you too," Magnus murmured against his lips.  
  
"Shut up and kiss me already," Alec growled, crashing his lips against Magnus's mouth, effectively melting his husband's chuckle into a small moan. But it was over all too soon when Magnus pulled back. His husband whined and chased his lips.  
  
"Gross!" Rafael groaned, covering his eyes. But his protests were drowned by Max's giggles.  
  
“Don’t worry, Alexander. I shall properly ravish your lips once we’ve tucked them in,” Magnus whispered. seductively into Alec’s ear.  
  
“I want another story, Papa,” Max said, tugging at his sleeve.  
  
“Oh! How about the story of how you got married?” Rafe added, supporting his little brother’s request. Magnus laughed heartily, ruffling their hair.  
  
“How about we hear that tomorrow? It’s late and you need to get to bed, boys.”  
  
The two protested but nevertheless, let Magnus and Alec tuck them in after goodnight kisses.  
  
And later on, when Max and Rafe were fast asleep, Magnus did continue to ravish his husband’s lips, just as promised.  
  
Time came to a standstill and the world around them faded away. They were already lost in each other, too deep to get out and back to reality.  
  
And neither of them wanted to.


End file.
